Changing
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Everything is Changing, There is a new squad member and she has a secret. Immediate EO!
1. New Girl

**Hey people! This is my new story! Enjoy!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 1

Mysterious

Olivia walked into the precinct one morning to find that Elliot's desk was completely empty. All that occupied it was a computer. She went over to the drawers and opened them. Empty.

She walked swiftly over to Cragen's office, knocked fiercely twice and opened the door.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, "Where is Elliot?"

"He transferred," Cragen said, "Queens SVU."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"He didn't say, did anything happen?" Cragen asked

"Are you suggesting I did something to make him leave?" Olivia asked with a raised voice.

"Olivia, I was just saying you guys are close. He seemed pissed."

"Something is wrong, Elliot would never do that." Olivia said.

There was a knock on the side door, and a woman stuck her head inside the door. Cragen looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Don." The woman said walking in, "I didn't interrupt, did I?"

"Of course you did, Olivia this is Allison, she's our new detective." Cragen said

"She's young," Olivia said

"I'm not a rookie if that is what you are implying." Allison said

"I'm your new partner and I wasn't implying anything." Olivia said

"You're not exactly a good liar Detective Benson." Allison stated smiling.

"Girls," Cragen said, "Please, I had a rough night."

"I'm going to go arrange my desk," Allison said, "Don't talk about me too much."

She walked out the front office door.

"What kind of detective is she?" Olivia asked

"She worked in homicide for the last two months," Cragen said

"She's not going to be able to deal with sex crimes." Olivia said, "It's harder with live victims."

"Olivia, trust me, I've known Allison for a long time. There is no other person who is more qualified."

"Two months in Homicide makes her qualified?" Olivia asked

"What she's been through makes her qualified," Cragen said, "You'll find that she's tough. I think you'll like her."

"Yeah, I better get to work." Olivia said heading for the door. As her hand touched the brass door knob she heard Cragen call her name. She turned silently.

"What?" Olivia asked

"She is a friend of the family," Cragen said, "Respect her."

"I can't promise anything." Olivia said.

Olivia was up in the crib going through her locker. She shut it and glanced over to the bulletin board of pictures. There were various pictures of the squad on many different occasions. Olivia's eyes rested on a picture of her and Elliot in a bar. They were smiling.

"You love him," Allison said behind her.

Olivia swirled around, "What?!"

"As a friend," Allison said holding her hands up.

Olivia looked away and then back at her, "Who are you anyways?"

Allison looked away, then under her breath she said, "You should know."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, "What do you mean I should know?"

"I didn't mean to say that." Allison said, "I meant that you would know by now if you were nice enough to ask kindly. I know your partner left without saying anything, but that isn't my fault. Yes, I am a little too confident for my age I know that. If we could just start over. Cragen loves you like a daughter, and I want to know why."

Olivia thought for a moment, "He said that?"

"I read people." Allison said with a smile.

It was a pretty uneventful day, and Allison asked Cragen if she could go home at seven. Olivia and Munch were the only ones left in the squad room. As soon as Allison left the room Munch asked, "What do you think of her?"

"I don't know what to think." Olivia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Munch asked

"Cragen knows things about her but won't tell me. I asked her who she was, she said I should know. Something is up, and I want to know what. I am going to go get on Elliot's case then I will deal with new girl later."

Olivia pounded on Elliot's door; she waited two seconds and then pounded again. She kept pounding but it wasn't going anywhere. She pulled out her spare key and opened the door.

She walked into the apartment and nothing looked out of place so far. She entered his bedroom to find clothing spread all over the bed. She opened his dresser drawers, they were empty. There wasn't nearly enough clothes on the bed for that to be normal. She opened the closet, no clothes.

She pulled out her phone, and dialed his number. It rang, and rang, then went to voicemail. She hung up, and then she dialed Cragen's number.

"Captain Cragen," he answered.

"It's Benson, Elliot isn't home and it looks like he packed, he was skipping town." Olivia stated

"I'll send back up."

Olivia knocked on a white door, it opened to reveal Kathy. Her face hardened with question.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked

"Have you seen Elliot?" Olivia asked

"No, why?"

"Have any of your kids seen him?" Olivia asked wishing that Kathy didn't want a reason why.

"No why damn it?" Kathy asked getting angry.

"He went missing today, or last night I can't really tell." Olivia said.

Kathy got a little choked up, "What?"

"Yeah," Olivia said as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

She walked to the street in front of Kathy's car and answered the phone. "Benson."

"Olivia," Elliot's voice said.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked

"Olivia, get away from the house." Elliot said adamantly.

"What?" Olivia said, she looked up and yelled for Kathy to go back into the house.

"Olivia!" A woman yelled as Olivia was pushed to the ground as their were gunshots. Olivia spun around to see who had tackled her. It was Allison and she was bleeding.

"Oh god." Olivia said pulling the phone out from under the car they were behind. "Elliot, you there?"

"Yeah," Elliot answered, "Olivia I need to tell you something."

"Elliot I don't have time right now."

"I'm fine, it barely grazed me." Allison said.

"Olivia, I love you." Elliot said, "Now go!"

She heard a beep, he had hung up. Allison looked up at Olivia.

"Would you get down please!"

Olivia rolled over on the sidewalk and laid down. "Are you okay you're bleeding all over the place."

"Yeah I'm fine." Allison said applying pressure to her wound.

"Thank you...for saving my life." Olivia said.

"It's my job." Allison replied.

"Nobody said you had to risk your life." Olivia said.

"I'm still alive, don't get all sappy on me." Allison said sitting up, "He's probably gone now, you should be a good cop. Call 911."

She peaked her eyes over the car and slowly came up.

"You should stay down; he is after you not me." Allison said going around the car and looking up into the building windows.

Olivia was telling the operator to send back up and alert SVU.

Elliot walked onto the scene of the crime and walked up to the ambulance. He looked inside to see a woman being bandaged up.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Your fill-in, Names Allison Jennings." She stated.

"You look familiar." He said.

"Hmm, I've been in the paper a lot." She said

"Oh, do you know where Olivia Benson is?" he asked

"Right here," said her voice behind him.

He turned around and their eyes locked in an intense moment of questioning. She was tearing up and she hated that fact.

"Did you mean it?" Olivia asked

"Every word." He stated, then he looked over and saw Kathy, with eyes simmering from the tears. He didn't know how to address it, there was Olivia, and he wanted so bad to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. Then there was Kathy and he wanted to tell her everything was fine, but it wasn't.

That man was still out there, and he wanted to kill Olivia. If he didn't do something he was going to succeed.

Elliot sat in Cragen's office, Allison, Olivia, Fin, Munch and of course Cragen were there waiting for Elliot's explanation. Elliot was trying to figure out a way he could tell this story and not make it evident that he loved Olivia.

He decided he could, "I was getting into my car, Thursday night and next thing I know the perp in the back seat has a gun to my head. So the guy tells me to get out and I do. Then proceeds to yell and give me instructions, I have ten minutes to go upstairs and tell them that I am going somewhere, that I need vacation. He said if I didn't do that and if I tipped you off, that he would kill Olivia. I did as I was told, then went downstairs. He took me home; he must have known where I lived. Then told me to pack, to make it look like I had left. He held me hostage in an apartment in upper Manhattan. There he told me what he was going to do to Olivia. He left me to go injure her by shooting her and …rape her. I got out by breaking the pole I was hooked to and breaking down a couple of doors. Then I walked down to the lobby somebody found wire cutters and I used the phone. I called Olivia, and told her to get away from the house. She apparently did I heard gun shots and I think Allison's voice. Liv you wanna fill in?" he asked

"Elliot called me; he said to get away from the house. I told Kathy to go back inside. Allison called my name and tackled me, and then I heard gunshots. Shooter missed me and grazed Allison." Olivia said

"Let's try not to pull any stunts like that again please." Cragen said, "You both could have been killed."

"Yes, because I asked for this to happen." Allison said sarcastically.

"Allison, you are crossing the line." Cragen stated calmly.

Allison walked farther away from the desk. "Alright, Elliot, I want you to go over the details again with Fin and Munch. Elliot and Olivia you are not to leave this building without an armed escort." Cragen continued.

"What?" Olivia asked, "Captain I am fine."

"Olivia, he has a gun, you better be glad I'm not doing more." Cragen said

"I'll take you home." Allison offered.

"No," Cragen said immediately.

Allison's expression had a warning in the glare. "He may get his frustrations out on you because you were in the way. So, you'll need an escort too."

Anger was evident on her face, she headed for the door as Cragen yelled, "Don't you leave this building!"

Olivia's face had a small smirk on it. Cragen stood up and told them to get busy.

Olivia and Allison were sitting across each other at the desks. Allison was flipping through a magazine. Olivia was pretending to do paperwork. Benson's cell phone rang, she answered it with a straight-forward, "Benson."

"Damian, hey…I've been meaning to call you…look last night was great but I don't think that's a good idea…Damian I said no….I can't see you tonight….Damian! It's over!" Olivia said with a raised voice and shut the phone.

Allison looked up when she said that. "You definitely get around."

"So what, I had a one-night stand." Olivia stated under her breath.

"I'm sure it's not your first time." Allison said putting her magazine up over her face.

Olivia reached over the desk and pulled the magazine down. "What do you mean by that."

"I'm just saying, plus you may want us to check out that Damian guy. He almost sounds abusive."

"Why don't you stick to your own business." Olivia said

"You may not know it yet, but you are my business." Allison said

"I don't know who you are but leave me the hell alone." Olivia said getting up and heading for the crib.

Fin and Munch emerged from the file room and headed for Cragen's office. Allison got up and follow standing by the slightly opened door.

"Elliot said the guy had mail from a Damian Reeves in the apartment. We are going to go see what the uniforms found."

Allison poked her head into the squad room for the second time in twenty-four hours. "Damian Reeves?" she asked

Cragen looked up, "Yeah, you know him?"

"Olivia's ex-boyfriend, as of two minutes ago, name is Damian." Allison said.

"Where is Olivia?" Elliot asked behind Allison.

"She went upstairs." Allison stated

"Probably going to catch a few." Elliot stated, "I'm going up to check on her, she's had a rough day."

"Okay," Allison said

Elliot climbed the stairs and headed for the crib. He poked his head in the room, she wasn't there. He went into the locker room. He saw her rummaging through her locker. She ran her fingers through her hair and she let out a sigh. Elliot stepped closer.

"Olivia," Elliot said.

Olivia jumped and spun around. "God damn it, Elliot."

"Hey-hey." Elliot said his hand grazing hers, "We figured out who it is."

"What? Who?" Olivia asked

"Damian," Elliot answered

"D-Damian," Olivia stuttered, "That's my…"

"Ex-boyfriend." Elliot finished, "Allison told us."

"What is with her?" Olivia asked

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked

"She has this secret and Cragen is backing her up on it." Olivia said

"How do you know?"

"Just the way that they act with each other." Olivia said

"Okay," Elliot said

"Um…Elliot?" Olivia asked

"What?" Elliot asked

"I am missing my spare keys for my apartment." Olivia stated, "He's the only one who's had access to them."

Elliot nodded and headed for Cragen's office to tell him.

"He has her apartment keys?" Cragen asked, "And she didn't think that this was relevant before?"

"She just remembered," Elliot said.

"Just remembered my ass," Cragen said picking up the phone, and motioning for Elliot to leave.

Fin and Munch walked down the hall of Olivia's apartment building. They neared her door and saw that it was opened a little.

Fin motioned for Munch to go to the other side of the door. Munch pushed the door open then walked inside, gun cocked. Fin went ahead of him and found Damian in the bedroom. He was in Olivia's panty drawer.

"Freeze Damian," Fin said.

Damian was startled and he threw a pair of Olivia's panties across the room.

"Ya, dirt bag, you have the right to remain silent…" Fin continued telling him his rights while cuffing him.

**Please Review!!! And Cragen is not trying to get rid of Olivia. It will all make sense soon!!!**


	2. Coming out

**Hey people, just thought I'd tell you that at the end of this chapter it will settle all of the confusion. I hope you like!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 2

Allison was sitting in a chair across from Cragen's desk. He walked in the door and shut it. He headed for his desk, and sat down. Allison was fidgeting with her hands. He shuffled papers around on his desk, then looked up.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Allison asked

"The board said that SVU needs more detectives anyways, so they agreed that you could stay and I could hire someone else to be your partner."

"Well, why can't you pair me and Olivia together." Allison asked

"Elliot and her have been partners for seven years, that isn't something you can break up easily." Cragen informed her.

"I should be closer to her." Allison said

"You should tell her," Cragen said, "She'd want to be closer to you."

"I can't deal with it right now." Allison said

"You need to find a time to deal with it or I'm going to." Cragen said.

Allison rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

Elliot was at the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. Cragen walked into the squad room.

"Munch and Fin, how is the Gains case going?" Cragen asked

Munch leaned back and turned around. "We are waiting on DNA."

"Stabler, Benson, I've got a case for you." Cragen said

Elliot turned around with his cup of coffee. Olivia swiveled around in her chair.

"Something happened at a school. I want you to go check it out. I want you guys to take Detective Jennings."

Allison looked up from her desk in the corner. "I get to go?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow.

"What you think you'd work at this squad and never have to handle a case?" Cragen asked

"No I just didn't think I'd get to handle one so soon." Allison replied.

Olivia and Elliot walked towards the crime scene leaving Allison behind. She caught up and walked beside Elliot. They came up to an officer.

"What happened here?" Olivia asked

"A boy was stabbed in the boys bathroom." The officer replied.

"Where's the principal?" Allison asked.

"Inside the school somewhere," he stated getting agitated that she asked such a stupid question, "Why don't you do some detective work and figure out, newbie."

Elliot took a step forward, "Why don't you go do something, besides harass a detective just because she's over you in standing."

Olivia looked over to the officer, "You're pathetic."

They neared the bathroom which was the crime scene. There was a woman in a dress suit leaning up against a wall. She looked stressed, as she rubbed her forehead.

Allison leaned in towards Olivia, "Bet you twenty bucks that's our Principal."

"I don't doubt it," Elliot said

"Let's split up, you guys can go check out the bathroom and I will check out the principal." Allison said

"Good idea," Olivia said heading for the bathroom.

Allison walked up to the woman in the dress suit. "Detective Allison Jennings and you are?"

"Principal Kate Wyclef," She stated quietly, "I can't believe this happened."

"I know this is hard for you but can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, my lead janitor was walking by when Joe screamed."

"Did you interact with Joe at all?" Allison asked

"He would come and discuss things with me periodically. You know school stuff, he tried to get out of things. Like one time his English Literature grade slipped to an F, he came to see if I could override him being kicked off the team."

"What did you do?" Allison asked

"I checked with the English teacher, it slipped for two days. I talked to Joe and he said it would never happen again. I told the coach and the English teacher it was their decision. The coach suspended him for a week." The principal finished.

"Okay thank you." Allison said heading for the bathroom.

There was blood everywhere, up against the stall and the mirrors, on the floor. The lights were out. There was ultraviolet light coming from the biggest stall. That's where Elliot and Olivia were.

Allison stepped in the stall, "What are you guys doing? Crime scene is out here."

"Not exactly," Elliot said

"Why what happened in here?" Allison asked

"Somebody had sex in here." Elliot said

Allison laughed a little, "It's a high school, that isn't exactly unexpected."

"Well, let's just check who was getting busy in the restroom." Olivia said

A picture of the victim was up on the bulletin board. The three lead detectives on the case were crowded around the board. The captain was near by.

"Joe Trellis was sixteen, a sophomore. He was stabbed this morning around eleven, in the boys bathroom. There were two blood types, and there were two peoples fluids on the wall where two kids had sex." Allison said

"One isn't a kid," Melinda Warner said behind the group.

They all turned around, "What?"

"I ran both DNA's through the system, along with the two samples of blood. The woman's DNA matched someone in the school, an adult."

"Who?" asked Cragen

"Her name is Kate Wyclef, she is the…" Warner said but was interrupted

"School Principal." Allison finished.

"And the male's DNA?" Cragen asked

"The two blood samples, one sample was the victim's blood. The other is an unknown boy's blood. That blood matches the DNA in the fluids on the wall and floor."

Olivia stood up and drew two nice squares right next to the victim's picture. "There were three people in that bathroom. The principal, the victim, and the unknown kid."

"Allison, bring in the principal. You," Cragen said pointing to Elliot and Olivia, "need to talk to friends of Joe, and colleagues of Kate."

Olivia sat at a conference table across from the Vice Principal. He had his hands folded on the table. He was calm and relaxed.

"Alright, does Kate have contact with any boy more than any other boy." Olivia asked, "Does she act differently with any one boy."

"She was friendly with almost every boy. Some more than others, but what is this all about?"

"The incident in the bathroom this morning." Olivia replied.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Kate?" he answered.

"Mr. Radley, I can't tell you the details of the case." Olivia said

"Can you tell me if you have plans tonight?" he asked

Olivia stood up, "I do have plans and I think we are done here."

"Miss. Benson." He said taking a step forward, "I'm sorry that was unprofessional of me."

"I just need to talk to my partner. Where is that counselor's office?" Olivia asked

"Right this way."

Olivia walked into the counselor's office to see Elliot talking with a teenage boy. The boy was laying back in the chair.

"I don't know, he's got a pretty wide scope of friends." The boy was saying.

Olivia sat down next to the boy, "What do you think of Principal Wyclef?"

"Kate? She's cool." He said

Elliot leaned in, resting his elbows on the desk. "Has Principal Wyclef ever been more than friendly with you?"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't let her, she's old." Said the boy.

"Do you know anyone who would let her?"

The boy seemed to be thinking of possible kids. "Joe, and this kid named Lawson Reeds. Joe and him used to be friends, until, I don't really know. Something happened, they don't talk anymore."

"Thank you," Elliot said leaning back in his chair. "You can go back to class now."

A sophomore who was a little small for his age walked into the counselor's office. Olivia was now behind the desk with Elliot. She had a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. The boy nervously walked in and sat down in the chair.

"The-the Vice Principal he told me there was two people in here who wanted to talk to me." Said Lawson Reeds

"Yes, we're Detectives Benson and Stabler, we just want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," Lawson said his eye catching something else in the room, "Shoot."

"Were you and Joe Trellis friends?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, we were." The boy stated

"Alright how about with Miss. Wyclef?" Olivia asked trying to get to the point.

"I like her, she's nice." Lawson stated.

"Do you like her more than a principal?" Olivia asked

"What no?" Lawson said standing up, "What do you mean?"

Olivia stood up too, "If you and Miss. Wyclef were having a relationship it isn't your fault you know that right?"

"I-I-" Lawson stuttered, falling back to the chair.

"She probably seduced you." Elliot said

"Kate and I hung out." He finally sputtered out.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked a rhetorical question, "What did this hanging out consist of?"

"We'd kiss, and one time…we…you know." He stated

"You?" Olivia said playing dumb tilting her head to the side slightly.

"We had sex okay?" he said quite defensively.

Olivia nodded, "Alright, did you know that she was also having sex with Joe?"

"No…I um didn't." Lawson replied uneasily.

Olivia glanced over to Elliot, "Where were you this morning around eleven o' clock?"

"You think I killed Joe?" he said standing up again.

"We have to ask." Olivia said, "Where were you."

"I was probably in English class, I think that's around eleven." He stated.

"Thank you," Olivia said, "You can go back to class."

The boy slowly stood up he was looking at Olivia and Elliot as if they were going to kill him. At that moment his expression would make a good psyche defense. When he got to the door he made a quick exit.

Olivia and Elliot faced one another and said in unison, "He's got something to hide."

That made them both smile and laugh a little. That was when Allison stepped in the room.

"Hey guys," she said, "Sorry were you discussing the case?"

Olivia nodded almost sarcastically.

"Well, I just got back from talking with the principal. This school is pretty messed up if you ask me." Allison continued.

"Yeah, well we think we found a suspect." Olivia said, "His name is Lawson Reeds. He was acting pretty guilty when we talked to him and he had an affair with the Principal too."

"Oh," Allison said, "Miss. Wyclef didn't tell me about that."

"I think I am going to get Casey on a subpoena for Lawson's DNA." Olivia said

"Good idea," Elliot said.

Olivia set a file down on the table in the interrogation room right in front of the suspect. Lawson Reeds sat at the table with his mother and a lawyer. You could tell by the lawyer's expensive suit that he was in a private firm. Elliot sat in a chair at a corner of the table.

"Your blood was on the floor of that bathroom." Olivia said, "I bet this is how it went down. You go in there with a knife to reason with him. Try to make him break up with Kate Wyclef, but you find her having sex with him in the stall."

"What, no they weren't…they had sex in the stall?" Lawson asked in confusion. "I knew he was going out with her but she wasn't in the bathroom when we were."

"Lawson, that's enough." Warned his attorney.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, "Are you sure Kate wasn't there? Are you sure Kate didn't kill him."

"Kate did not kill him I did!" he said so quickly Olivia wasn't sure what he said at first.

"Tell us what happened." Olivia said

"Don't!" His lawyer instructed.

"I was returning a video for Mr. Sherman. I saw him go into the bathroom so I followed him. I asked him why he was going out with her, he failed to admit it. I told him I knew and I took the knife out to scare him. He tried to grab it from me, that's when he cut me. Then…I got it and I stabbed him, in the chest."

"I think we're done here," Elliot said standing up.

He and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and saw Allison and Dr. Wong outside the looking through the two-way. When the door shut Wong said, "I don't think he'll serve jail time."

"Why not?" Olivia asked

"He is bi-polar, probably not medicated, and defense can argue severe emotional distress brought on by the rape."

"So, he is going to get off because he's bi-polar." Allison said, "And he wasn't taking his meds, great."

Olivia was sitting at her desk trying to figure out how she would word the next phrase for some paperwork. She couldn't really focus anyways, Elliot was on her mind. He had told her that he loved her and they never really got a chance to see where they stood. She needed to settle it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cragen's loud voice from his office, "Allison and Olivia, my office!"

They suddenly looked at each other. Olivia saw something in Allison's eyes; she was alarmed. Olivia slowly rose and started for the office. By the time Olivia had took two steps into the office she heard the door close behind her.

"Captain?" Allison asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"You need to tell her." Cragen said bluntly.

"I-I-I can't, I'm not ready." Allison stuttered very nervously.

Olivia looked from Cragen to Allison. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's about time you two had a family meeting." Cragen stated.

"Family?!" Olivia asked looking at Allison.

Cragen nodded.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"Don't you remember Olivia?" Allison asked, "You had a child, it was me."

"She…can't be my daughter." Olivia said

"Your DNA's match, they ran it twice." Cragen said

Tears were steaming up Olivia's eyes. It couldn't be true, it had to be a trick, a prank. "I've never been pregnant." Olivia said seriously.

"Well, you can choose not to believe me but your DNA shows that you are my mother." Allison said right before she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

**Please review!!! Or Alert!**


	3. Follow me home?

**May I just say that you guys are doing a terrific job on the reviews. Keep em' coming I love the feedback!!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Changing

Chapter 3

Olivia was still in Cragen's office, she was slumped over in the chair. Her head was in her hands. There was a tear on her cheek.

"She thinks you abandoned her." Cragen said, "That is why she is so hostile towards you."

Olivia looked up, "I've never been pregnant, I swear to god."

Olivia had her fingers on her temples. "Well she is twenty-five, so you had to be sixteen when you had her. I already did the math."

"How long?" Olivia said in a hushed tone.

Cragen tried to look her in the eyes but she was looking at the ground. "What do you mean?"

"How long have you known?" Olivia asked with a raised voice.

"Warner came to me about a year ago."

"Melinda knows! For a year, wasn't anybody going to tell me!" Olivia said the tears in her eyes again.

"Olivia, I didn't know how." Cragen said, "Plus Allison didn't want to tell you. She couldn't deal with it."

"Alright, how did this happen?" Olivia asked

"Someone must of stolen your eggs." Cragen said

Olivia got a slightly disgusted look on her face, "Okay how?"

"Did you date any doctors when you were sixteen?"

"Oh god," Olivia said as a tear slipped down her cheek, "His name was Jake Newberry. His dad was a doctor, OBGYN. I stayed with him one night. I went to bed at twelve that night. I woke up 6:30, PM, in a hospital. Jake was beside me he said I fell and bumped my head. I didn't remember…and I believed him."

"Olivia, this is not your fault." Cragen said.

It was quiet for a second. "Allison is on the roof if you want to talk to her."

Olivia was climbing the stairs, she came to the door that had "Roof: Authorized Personal Only" printed on it. She opened the door as there was a gust of wind. She looked out the door and saw Allison standing over by the edge. She slowly walked over to the girl who was supposed to be her daughter. She just now realized that Allison had the same hair color, and the same nose.

Olivia stepped closer, "Allison," she said quietly.

Allison looked over her shoulder at Olivia. There were tears on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Olivia said

"Me too." Allison said, "I was a bitch to you."

"I didn't give you up for adoption. When I was sixteen I had this boyfriend, his dad was a doctor. Long story short, I woke up in a hospital, they said I hit my head on something, but what really happened is; They stole my eggs."

"That is how Pablo got me." Allison stated.

"Pablo?" Olivia said stepping in front of her.

Allison looked like she was recalling a bad memory. Her face was clouded with disdain. "Pablo, adopted me when I was three, he abused me until I was twelve."

Olivia's eyes were filled with shock. She reached out and touched Allison's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you're not the one who fertilized the egg then planted it in another woman. You also aren't the one who sold me as a sex slave." Allison stated

"We need to do something about this." Olivia said

"They already closed down the adoption agency when I was thirteen. They arrested a lot of it's employees."

"And Pablo?" Olivia asked nervously.

"He is in Attica." Allison replied.

"Good," Olivia said

"I nearly shit myself when I heard that there was an opening in Manhattan's SVU. I couldn't believe that I would be working with my long lost mother." Allison said as her cell played a song. "Sorry I have to take this, by the way you kind of have grandchildren."

She walked off saying, "Hello,"

Olivia sat on the ledge that was before the gate. '_Grandchildren? Plural?'_ She was listening in on Allison's conversation.

"Alicia didn't pick you up?...Umm…I will be right there. I have someone I want you to meet."

She shut the phone and turned around. "You wanna meet your granddaughter."

Olivia smiled, "Yes, I do."

Allison and Olivia were driving in Allison's four door Chevy. Allison was nearing the school.

"I should probably tell you something." Allison said.

"What?" Olivia said

"My kids, they're adopted." Allison said, "I became a foster parent at the age of twenty-one. I got two amazing kids, they are siblings. I don't know why their biological mother gave them up."

"That's great, that you did that for them." Olivia said

"Thanks," Allison said pulling over.

"Tell me about them." Olivia said

"Well, my daughter's name is Michaela, she goes by Miki. My son's name is Hayden. Miki is thirteen." Allison said as a blond girl walked out of the school. "That's her now."

"She's beautiful." Olivia said

"Hayden is seven." Allison finished.

Miki climbed into the back seat. "Well, who do we have here?" Miki asked throwing her backpack on the floorboard of the car.

"This is Olivia, she is my mom."

"You finally told her about you." Miki said non-chalantly.

"Your daughter knew?" Olivia said with a stern face that wasn't really serious.

"Yeah," Allison said nervously.

"Anyways" Miki said from the backseat, "It was nice to finally know what my mom's mom looks like."

"Mom's mom?" Allison asked starting the car and heading out onto the street again.

"She looks too young to be a grandma." Miki explained.

Olivia and Allison walked into the squad, laughing and talking. Elliot sat at his desk and wondered what had happened in the last two hours. They were actually borderline mean to each other earlier, now it was as if they had known each other forever. Elliot was glad that they were nice to each other now, because he wanted Olivia to be happy. Plus the squad was like a family and with the tension between the two girls it was not as it used to be.

Olivia walked up behind Elliot, "What you working on?" Olivia asked just to get a conversation started.

"The Barnes paperwork." He responded.

Olivia went around and sat at her desk. She looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention. She leaned in, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Elliot said, "Tonight?"

Olivia nodded.

Olivia and Elliot met out on the sidewalk in front of the precinct. It was chilly Fall evening. They were walking slowly to Elliot's car. It was quiet at first, but then Elliot broke the awkward silence.

"You know I meant it right?" He asked.

A nearby tree had a red leave that was slowly falling to the ground. Olivia was quiet. She didn't know if he meant it or not. It was too complicated. If he did mean it though, was it as a friend, or as a lover?

She decided to play dumb. "Meant what?"

"Olivia, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." He said seriously.

"Are you still on the I love you? I thought we already established that you meant it." Olivia said

"I established it, you didn't exactly." He said

"I know you meant it." Olivia said

Elliot wanted her to say it back, but he knew Olivia Benson. She'd make it sound like they were talking as friends. He wanted her to love him more than friends. He thought she did think that but he summed it up to wishful thinking.

Olivia walked a little bit ahead of him.

"I love you, more than a friend." Elliot said not realizing he said it aloud before it was too late.

Olivia turned to look at him with an astonished look on her face. "El, did I hear you right?"

"Uh yeah." Elliot said

She was looking into his eyes. She was waiting for him, any second now, to say 'psyche!' but Elliot would never do that.

"I-I love you too." Olivia said as her hand grazed his.

They were almost holding hands but they simultaneously remembered they were out in the open, where anyone could see them, including the Rat Squad. They pulled away.

"Follow me home?" Elliot asked

"You bet your butt." Olivia said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!!!


	4. Giving into Temptation?

**Hello, people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a note, I forgot to check the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Infinite

Olivia was sitting on Allison's couch. They had gotten pretty close since Cragen had unmasked Allison's secret. Allison thought it could have been so much worse. Olivia could have said that it wasn't her fault and to get over it. Olivia could have quit. Allison could have quit, but it didn't happen like that.

Now Olivia was sitting on Allison's couch watching Miki and Hayden play a video game. Miki was winning the current race they had going. Allison was in the kitchen mixing up some concoction.

"Dinner!" She called from the kitchen.

Olivia got up and watched the kids run for the kitchen. Olivia walked into the red adorned kitchen to see Allison pouring spaghetti onto the plates.

Olivia walked over to her, "So am I going to have food poisoning?" Olivia asked

"Are you suggesting that I poisoned the food?" Allison asked

"Of course not." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Does it look that gross?" Allison asked handing Olivia a plate.

"No," Olivia said, "I just wonder…how it tastes."

Not too much after that they were sitting down eating. The kids had already reviewed their day. Then Miki asked if anything interesting happened at work that day.

Allison and Olivia looked at each other and both said, "Nothing."

Then they laughed, "Okay, okay." Allison said, "But I do have a question."

Olivia smiled, "Ask me anything."

"What happened out in the hall with Elliot, today?" Allison asked

"Did I say anything I meant almost anything." Olivia said

"You said anything, spill Olivia." Allison said throwing a grin towards her daughter.

"I can't there is a seven year old at the table who doesn't understand who the IAB is." Olivia said obviously getting nervous.

Allison and Miki looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my!" Miki said.

Later that night after the kids were in bed, Olivia and Allison were sitting on the couch drinking wine. Allison was sloshing it around in the glass and looking at it. They had breeched an brief moment of awkward silence.

"So…what did happen in that hallway?" Allison asked

"Allison…" Olivia said not wanting to tell her what happened.

"Come on…I won't tell anyone the gory details." Allison said

"I went to his apartment and we talked about how he said he loved me. We were close to kissing and I couldn't do it. It's against department rules." Olivia said

"Olivia, you guys have fended this off long enough, seven years." Allison said, "Don't do it anymore."

Olivia was in the supermarket, going down the slim aisles. She had just gotten off of work so she was still in her work clothes. She was looking through shampoos. There was a man and a child at the end of the aisle. Olivia reached the for the top shelf her eyes on the bottle of shampoo she wanted. The young girl saw Olivia's badge when her over shirt raised above it, and so did the man. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to the next aisle. She started to struggle. The girl got away from the man for one second, but that was enough. She ran to Olivia screaming. Olivia looked down and immediately picked the girl up.

Next thing that Olivia knew she was tackled by the man. There was a struggle for her gun. He obtained the gun and pressed it against the girls chest right

Olivia put her hands up in the air.

"Okay, no reason to get irrational here." Olivia said.

"I was irrational long before this." He said pulling the trigger.

"No!!!" Olivia said catching the girl as he made a run for the door.

She lightly laid the girl on the ground and turned around and ran for the guy. Then Olivia realized that the cashier she saw when she came in had a gun pointed at the perp. He had his hands in the air. Olivia walked behind the guy and grabbed his wrist. She began to cuff him and recite him his rights.

"Did you call nine-one-one?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," The cashier answered.

Olivia walked off with the perp.

Elliot got out of his car and spotted Olivia talking to another detective. He walked up behind her, just as Olivia said, "Then she was shot."  
"Okay," the detective said, "I think I can get the rest from the cashier."

He walked away towards the cashier.

Olivia turned around and was surprised to see Elliot. "Hey," Olivia said

"Hey how's it going?" He asked

"Fine," Olivia said, "Where's Allison?"

"Okay, Olivia we need to talk about her." Elliot said

"What is there to talk about?" Olivia asked

"Olivia, what is going on between you two? She invites you to her house. Some times when I come close to you guys you get quiet, like you don't want me to know what you are talking about."

"Okay," Olivia said, "I'll tell you but you have to promise nothing will change."

"Honey," Elliot said, "Just tell me."

"Promise." Olivia said

Elliot shook his head, "I promise."

"She's my daughter." Olivia said

"You-you have a daughter?" Elliot asked

"It's not like you think." Olivia said

"That's why she looks so familiar." Elliot said, "She looks just like you. My god you had to be like sixteen."

"Elliot don't judge me!" Olivia said

"I just thought that maybe you would have used contraceptives when you were sixteen." Elliot said.

"I can't believe you! You of all people should know that, that is not the only way it happens."

Olivia walked into work and headed for her desk. She put her lunch in the fridge and poured herself a cup of coffee. Allison watched this and smiled. Olivia did the same thing every morning she walked in. Olivia glanced over and saw that Allison was staring.

Olivia went over and sat on the desk. "What are you looking at?"

"What are you hiding?" Allison said

"What?" Olivia asked

"You're hiding something, so what is it?" Allison said tapping on her desk with her manicured nails.

"I can't tell you here."

"I'll meet you at the end of the day then." Allison said

"Where?" Olivia asked

"I'll find you." Allison said after a slight shrug.

Elliot had been trying to talk to Olivia all day. He sat there watching her put her stuff away. He decided he should look down and avoid staring. He went back to his file but didn't stop thinking about her. He looked up to see her leaving the squad room. Allison was following.

Elliot still couldn't believe that she was Liv's daughter. He didn't know why, they looked alike and he knew where Allison got her great detective skills. They even had the same expressions some times.

Olivia turned the corner from the elevator and Allison hopped out. Olivia jumped almost dropping the files she was carrying.

"Allison what the hell?" Olivia said

"Just keeping you on your feet." Allison said, "So spill what was wrong."

"Elliot and I got in a fight." Olivia said.

"I told you to give into temptation not to fight it jeez." Allison said walking away a little, "What over?"

Olivia hesitated to tell her. Allison turned around to give Olivia a look.

"It was over his judgment of me." Olivia said quietly.

"You told him." Allison said, "So it was over me."

"Don't be so into yourself, it had nothing to do with you." Olivia said jokingly.

"Then what'd it have to do with?" Allison asked

"I told him about you and then he said something about he thought I'd use contraceptives." Olivia said

"Oh," Allison said, "Truth is you did because you didn't want kids."

"I did want kids, but I wanted to have them at the right time with the right guy."

"When is the right time Olivia?" Allison asked

"Now, now that I know about you so I can take care of you." Olivia said

Allison sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm going to go."

She pointed back to the squad and turned on her heel. Before Olivia could protest the elevator doors were closing.

Olivia was changing into her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door. She slipped her NYPD shirt over her head and pulled on sweatpants. She grabbed her gun off her bedside table, just in case.

She headed for the door and looked out the peep hole. It was Elliot. She laid the gun down on the counter.

"Go away." She said it before she could stop herself.

"Come on Liv!!" he said in a disappointed voice.

"I have a gun." Olivia said jokingly.

"Please," Elliot said softly.

Olivia started to unlatch locks, and she soon pulled the door open. She noticed a look of relief wash over Elliot's face.

"Oh god Olivia I had no idea that you were…you know." Elliot said taking her into his arms. "Baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew what you would think." Olivia said

"It wasn't your fault, you were raped. You should…" he said but was cut off.

"What?!" Olivia asked utterly confused backing away from him.

"You said that I of all people should know that it wasn't the only way it happens. By it I thought you meant consensual sex." He said trying to explain himself.

"Elliot, nobody raped me, I was just forced to be an egg donor." Olivia said.

"Liv, that is rape." Elliot

"I don't know where it falls under the law but it is not rape. They removed my eggs surgically. I woke up in a hospital."

There was a moment while Elliot thought.

"Why didn't you report it?" Elliot asked

"They told me I fell and hit my head. By the time I saw the scars and felt the aftermath it was too late and I was ashamed." Olivia said nervously.

"I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I just didn't want it to distance us especially since she isn't mine." Elliot said

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Elliot, she doesn't have a father figure."

He smiled, "Are you suggesting…" he said holding her hand and caressing her face. "that I am more than a friend."

"Maybe..." Olivia said

"Olivia what are we going to do?" Elliot asked, "Our jobs are our lives but I want to be with you."

"I have no idea, Elliot." Olivia said, "But I don't think we should do anything before we figure that out."

He rubbed her arms, "Nothing?"

She glanced up at him, "Well almost nothing."

"Liv, I've been dying to kiss you." Elliot said.

"El, I think we need to start out slow. I don't want to ruin us." Olivia said.

He smiled, "Okay why don't we start out with a date."

"Elliot what if IAB sees us?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't say it would be in public." Elliot said, "As much as I want to show you off we can have it at my place."

"Alright when is a good time for you?" Olivia asked

"Saturday?" he asked

"8:00?" Olivia asked.

He nodded.

* * *

**Please Reveiw that is what inspires me to write more!!**


	5. Trust in me

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job of reveiwing! It is awesome to have feedback.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 5

Olivia was called into Cragen's office early on a Friday morning. She was thinking that she was only a minute late and that she didn't defy any rules lately. Allison didn't have anything to tell her anymore. From his tone though, she could tell that he wasn't pleased with her.

She walked in and he immediately ordered her to shut the door. She did as she was told and stood there.

"What's this about, Captain?" Olivia asked looking quite innocent.

"What happened last week in the Chelsea Market?" Cragen asked

Olivia's face was clouded with despair remembering the event where the child got shot by her abductor.

"By the way you're talking I think you know." Olivia

"Did you just think it wasn't that important?" Cragen asked.

"It wasn't our case and I was off the clock." Olivia said.

"I don't care. If it is anyway relevant with your job I wanna hear about it!" Cragen snapped angrily then he became a little more calm, "I know your tough Olivia, but this case affected you emotionally. I want you to see Huang about this."

"What? I don't need to be examined by a shrink." Olivia said forcefully.

"Olivia, you either see the shrink or you're fired. No exceptions." He said

Olivia stood with Elliot at the top of the stairs. Olivia was by the railing looking out over the squad. Elliot was standing right behind her.

"Captain gave me a mandatory visit to the shrink." Olivia said solemnly

"Did he tell you it was the shrink or the job?" He asked knowing too well how the Captain could be.

"Yep," Olivia said letting out a sigh.

"You're not going to tell Huang about us are you?" Elliot asked

Olivia turned around to face him. "Don't you trust me?"

"You know how shrinks are." Elliot said with a slight smile which warmed Olivia all over.

"Elliot, our secret is safe the only one who knows is Allison." Olivia said

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Elliot asked suddenly

"Elliot?" Olivia said

"Honey, I know she's your daughter but I just want to make sure we aren't making any mistakes. If it gets out that we're dating we both lose our jobs. I don't want that and I know you don't either." Elliot said in a hushed tone.

"Then why are we dating?" Olivia asked hostilely but still in a whisper.

"I like to think it's because we love each other." Elliot said with a mischievous grin.

Olivia smiled, and then headed downstairs.

Olivia was standing in front of her full-length mirror. She was dressed in a black dress. She straightened it out and then headed back into her closet. There were sounds of hangers being thrown all over the place. Allison, who was perched on Olivia's bed reading a magazine, was starting to get really bored.

"Would you choose something already?" Allison yelled.

"Well what do you wear to a date at someone's apartment? I mean at least with restaurants you know if they're casual places or not." Olivia said

"Well people usually aren't very formal in their apartment, so don't dress up. Just wear something cute." Allison said then she mumbled, "Something he can get off easily."

"I don't want to wear something I've worn to work." Olivia said

"My god do we have to go shopping for every date you have with Elliot?" Allison asked impatiently.

Olivia's head appeared out of the closet. "No, I can't afford that."

At about that time there was a noise, it was a cell phone. Allison crawled over to the bedside table and flipped it open.

"Olivia Benson's phone, Allison talking." She said in a chipper tone.

"Allison can I talk to the owner of this phone please?" Cragen said sounding under stress and annoyed.

Allison handed the phone over to Olivia, "It's the captain."

Olivia made a face to show she wasn't pleased with that fact.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"We have a situation at 1st and Lexington, bring your kid." Cragen stated

Olivia snapped the phone shut, "Well that ruins the plans for the evening."

She was wearing a purple shirt and a small bit of her white lacy bra was showing. This was also showing her cleavage.

"I have to go. Do you think this is alright?" Olivia asked gesturing to her clothing.

"If you want every guy from here to the crime scene to be hitting on you." Allison said, "Button it up a little, you skank."

"What about you?" Olivia asked, "Miss. Tank Top and a mini-skirt."

"You aren't the only one who has plans tonight." Allison said getting up.

"Well your plans have changed, your attire should too." Olivia said

"What?" Allison asked getting disappointed.

"Hurry up and change you little ho." Olivia said jokingly as she buttoned up her shirt.

Olivia and Allison ducked under the crime scene tape. Olivia spotted Elliot right away; he was kind of hard to miss. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. They proceeded towards him. Olivia raised her eyebrow when she got to him. He smiled back.

"You look nice," He said

She had a little bit more make-up on than usual, not that she needed it.

"You look like you were trying to hard to please whoever you're going out with." Olivia joked.

They smiled at each other and for a second they forgot where they were and that Allison was standing there. Olivia was lost in his eyes, and he in hers.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Allison said

Elliot and Olivia both gave her a smirk.

"Thirteen year old boy went missing from his bed sometime last night or this morning. There looks to be a struggle in his room. His computer was taken so the Perp must have solicited him online. Parents say that lately he was acting depressive shutting them out. Then, two days ago, he started to act like he was excited about something. They didn't know what."

"Strange behavior, did they leave anything for us?" Allison asked

"Well the Perp didn't have to force his way in so either the kid let him in or he already had a key." Elliot said

"What else?" Olivia asked seeing there was something in Elliot's eyes.

"There was blood." Elliot said

"We need to find this boy…fast." Allison said calmly.

Olivia, Allison, and Elliot were standing in Cragen's office later. He was sitting at his desk. Elliot was sitting on a chair; Olivia was standing behind that chair. Allison was sitting in the other chair.

"His parents any sign of abuse or motive to want the kid to leave?" Cragen asked

"The dad was a little frustrated when he was answering questions. He said that there was no way anyone else could have a key. He sounded angry at the possibility of the kid opening the door."

"Go to the school put together Joel Steven's behavior that week." Cragen ordered.

Olivia was with following a teacher around her classroom trying to interview her. The teacher was now going through a bin, looking for a paper Olivia presumed.

"Miss. Martens, what was Joel's state of mind for the past few days?

"Well until Thursday he was pretty depressed. Then he acted strangely happy about something." Miss Martens explained.

"Anything else stand out?" Olivia asked

"He was standing with some guy in the front hall early yesterday morning. He handed him something. The man didn't have a visitor's badge on so I went to go tell him to go to the office or leave. As I walked up I saw a key go into the man's pocket. I tried to get Joel to talk to me but no luck. He also won't talk about the bruises."

"Bruises?" Olivia asked

"Somebody abused him; he was always coming to school with them." Miss. Marten's continued.

"Do you think you can do a police sketch of that man?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, is after work okay?" Miss. Martens asked

"Sooner rather than later." Olivia said

"Now?" Miss Marten's asked

Olivia nodded.

Olivia watched Elliot and Allison walk down the hall. She ran to catch up, and parted them by walking in the middle. She looked from Elliot to Allison. She wondered if they had been talking about her.

"Where you guys at?" Olivia asked

"We got nothing," Allison said, "The boy's friend won't talk."

"Well that's probably because I got all the information." Olivia said, "Miss. Martens, Joel's English teacher, told me that he gave a man a key on school property. Then she told me he might have been getting abused. She is going to head down to the squad for a police sketch." Olivia said.

"Nice job, partner." Elliot said with a grin.

Fin was walking through the hall with an evidence bag. Inside that bag was a nice blue cell phone. He was looking for Elliot and Olivia. They weren't in the squad room, the crib, or the lobby. In fact neither was Allison.

He was still walking when Elliot and Olivia came out of a small conference room. They were smiling and Olivia's hand was resting on Elliot's forearm. Fin kept walking towards them.

"What the hell, you guys find a room the boss don't know about?" Fin asked in his regular home dog attitude.

Olivia's smile vanished knowing that Fin just saw their "friendliness".

"No actually we found one that is almost never occupied." Elliot said.

Olivia looked at Elliot silently telling him he shouldn't have said that. They started to walk towards the squad room.

Fin handed the evidence bag over to Elliot. "CSU found this at the crime scene. Parents never seen it before. I thought you guys could take it to TARU."

"Thanks," Olivia said pulling out plastic gloves. "Has it been checked over for prints yet?"

"Yeah," Fin said

The trio of detectives were driving to TARU. Olivia was driving, Allison was in the passenger seat and Elliot was in the middle of the backseat. He was leaning forward so he was closer to the front seat.

They were stopped at a red light. Olivia was trying to flip open the Sidekick phone. "I cannot open this stupid thing!"

Allison grabbed it from her. She held it and flipped it open. She clicked a few buttons and then she was soon at the messages.

"Does he have an Uncle Joe?" Allison asked

"We went over all close relatives the mother didn't mention him." Olivia said

"Maybe this is our guy." Allison said, "Listen to this: Uncle Joe I can't wait to get away from my dad. When are you going to come get me?"

"Was there a response?" Elliot asked

"One second," Allison said as the phone made noise when she pushed buttons. "The response is…drum roll please."

Olivia and Elliot looked at Allison with a non-amused look. "Fine, "Uncle Joe" said 'I'll pick you up at one o' clock, be ready. We have to mess up things so it looks like there was a struggle. You'll also have to shed some blood, to make it look like you were taken by a bad guy. They'll never suspect the… Mayor's son.?"

"Well that narrows it down." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia walked into a big press conference hall. The mayor was standing at a podium on stage. He was giving a speech, to the many reporters sitting quietly.

"Wrong place to be when you've committed a crime." Olivia whispered.

They headed for the mayor's son. He was standing behind the mayor. He was there in his high dollar suit, arms crossed. He had this look, like he wanted to be somewhere else. He was staring right at the detectives.

Olivia and Elliot walked around the reporters. Then they climbed the stairs to the stage. When they got to top two body guards tried to stop them. The body guard let them through when they flashed their badges

They walked up to the suspect. The Mayor stopped his speech abruptly. Elliot dialed a number on his phone. There was a ringing and Elliot smiled.

"I think that just proved that you were guilty. Olivia grab his phone." Elliot said

"Joe Robinson, you have the right to remain silent." Elliot said

"What?" Louis Robinson said heading after his son, "I demand you release my son!"

"Sorry against the Captain's orders." Elliot said

Olivia was sitting in the passenger seat of her car in front of a nice apartment building. The window was open and Elliot was standing right outside. She was holding her cell to her ear.

"Did you get the warrant?" Olivia asked into the phone, "Okay we'll call you if we find anything."

Olivia opened the door and climbed out.

Olivia and Elliot walked through the apartment. It was nice, two thousand dollar couch here, hundred dollar vase there. Olivia entered the bedroom and swerved around, then she saw the boy. He was sitting at a computer playing a video game.

"Joel," Olivia said

Joel whirled around in his chair quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you home." Olivia said

"I don't want to go home. You can't take me home! My dad doesn't like me he never wanted me. Uncle Joe did!" The boy yelled standing up.

"Joel," Olivia said, "We don't have to take you to your house but we have to take you to the precinct."

"You arrested Joe, it was on the TV." Joel said

He was looking from Elliot to Olivia, then he suddenly made a run for the bathroom. The door was shut and locked before Olivia could do anything about it. Olivia pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

"Joel, you can talk to the judge at his sentencing hearing." Olivia said trying to refrain from picking the lock, "He could possibly get parole. Maybe I can convince my friend to plead him out."

The door opened a little, "Do I have to stay with my father."

"Of course not." Olivia said.

He walked out of the bathroom quietly.

Elliot and Olivia were in his apartment, sitting on his couch. They were holding hands, their fingers were intertwined. The television was on, they were watching a new release. Olivia's eyes were fluttering shut, then open again. Elliot glanced over watching them flutter shut.

"Tired?" Elliot asked

Olivia's eyes opened quickly, "Yeah," she almost whispered.

He pulled her to his chest, "Stay here tonight?" he asked

Olivia shook her head no, but she didn't move. Elliot watched her breathe, it was soft. Sometimes he swore she was perfect. He moved her head to his shoulder, then picked up her legs. Then he stood up and carried her to the bed. Then he set her down gently making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Elliot," she whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked

"We can't do this." Olivia said, as her eyes slowly opened again.

"You're just using my bed." Elliot said as her eyes shut again.

He put her under the covers then took off her shoes. He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, Olivia."

* * *

**Please!!! Review!!!**

**Thanks**

**SVUchickadee!**


	6. Don't die crying

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not adding dividers!! I do add them when I type the document but when I download it, the dividers disappear! Thank you, Amber for pointing that out for me. This chapter is dedicated to you with dividers!!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Good cop, Bad cop

Olivia and Allison were sitting in Olivia's car on a stakeout. Olivia was sipping her coffee. Allison was playing a game on her phone.

Olivia stopped drinking her coffee and tapped on the door of the car.

"I woke up in Elliot's apartment this morning." She said abruptly.

"What," Allison asked looking up for a minute.

"Yeah, I went there last night and I woke up in his apartment this morning." Olivia said

"Did you guys do the mattress mumbo?" Allison asked now playing her game again.

"I woke up with all my clothing on." Olivia said

"Is that a no?" Allison asked

Olivia watched her thumbs moving across the key pad. She definitely played her cell phone games a lot.

"Yes, it is a no." Olivia said

"You are so boring mom." Allison said

Allison's phone rang, which made her jump. Olivia started to laugh.

"Jesus!" Allison said then she looked up to the sky and mouthed a sorry. "Allison Jennings you just made me swear so this better be good."

"Hello, Allison," said a man's voice in a weird tone.

"Hi, may I ask who this is?" Allison asked

"Let me tell you who you are." said the voice and before he gave her a chance to answer he added, "Your name is Allison. You have two foster children that you adopted. You work with an Olivia Benson and she has a secret, if you want to know that secret come to dinner. The place you took your daughter for her twelfth birthday." He said

"Alright, bye." Allison said shutting the phone.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked

"Wrong number, chatted up a storm." Allison said

"Allison, who was it?" Olivia asked, "I'm not buying that."

"It was a guy who got the wrong number." Allison said

"What was it your boyfriend?" Olivia asked

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend." Allison stated

"Yeah right," Olivia said, "You got your looks from your mother of course you do."

"I said I didn't have one, I didn't say I wasn't asked…constantly." Allison said

* * *

Olivia watched Elliot walk out of the squad room. She got up and exited quietly. Allison had to quickly put a folder up to hide a smile. 

Olivia caught up to him and touched his arm. He turned, "Hey."

"Can we talk?" Olivia asked

"Liv, if it's about last night…" Elliot started but was interrupted.

"No, no it's about Allison." Olivia said

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked seeing the concern in her eyes.

"I think she lied to me for the first time. At least I hope it is the first time. Somebody called her and while she was talking she looked scared. Then she hung up and said the caller got the wrong number. Could you just keep an eye on her." Olivia asked

"Yes, of course." Elliot said

"Thank you." Olivia said

* * *

Allison sat in an small diner. The one she took her daughter to almost a year ago. She used to take Miki there every Saturday morning when she was a uniform. Then she became a detective and Miki grew up so the Saturdays became less and less persistent. 

Allison was tapping on the table nervously. She got out her phone and flipped it open. She typed away. She ended up sending a text message to Miki telling her she loved her. Then she put it on silent.

Pretty soon a young man sat down across from her in the booth. "I saw him."

"What?" Allison innocently asked

"Elliot, I saw him." The man said

Allison could tell by the clenched jaw that he was angry.

"Jeez, I have no idea why he is here." Allison said

"Yeah right." The man said squinting, trying to read her.

"Well if you quit acting pissed off before he sees you we might be able to convince him you're just a friend." Allison said

The man was suddenly much more calm. Allison tapped on the table again.

"So what's Olivia's secret." Allison said with a fake smile.

"Well you already know it. She is dating Elliot." He said, "I have the evidence to prove it." He took out a file from beside him on the booth. "Look at them and don't let your little watch dog see."

Allison slightly opened the file to see Olivia and Elliot holding hands and looking up at each other. There were other pictures of her leaving his apartment, those were dated early morning. "See I have this friend in the IAB who could watch them just like Elliot is watching you right now."

"Your point is?" Allison asked

"You could help them." He said suggestively.

"How?" Allison asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You could date me." He said with a slight smile.

"You're kidding right?" Allison asked

"No, I am dead serious." He said with a tone that almost Allison draw back in fear.

"You did all this to get a date?" she asked

"Many dates, I did this to get a girl that I could call mine." He said.

"Fine." Allison said

He wasn't expecting her to give in so easily. "Excuse me?" he asked

"I said fine, I will date you but you have to leave Olivia and Elliot alone." Allison said

"Deal." He said putting out a hand.

She shook it reluctantly, then she stood up.

"Call me." Allison said somberly, "God knows you have the phone number."

* * *

Allison walked into her apartment late that night. Miki was on the couch watching the television. She looked over at her mother, Allison realized she had tears in her eyes. She ran over to the couch. 

"Miki, what's wrong?" Allison asked

"Mom where were you?" Miki asked

"I was at a restaurant meeting a friend." Allison said, "Miki, why are you crying?"

"Mom, you text messaged me." Miki stated, "You said you loved me."

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Allison asked jokingly.

"The last time you did that you were in a hostage situation. You almost died that day." Miki said, "Then you did it again. So when you didn't answer my ten text messages asking you **repeatedly** mom are you okay, I freaked out."

Miki got up and ran to her room. After the door slammed Allison quickly checked her phone. Sure enough, ten new text messages. Allison let her head fall back as she sighed.

* * *

A few hours later Allison entered Miki's room. Miki was asleep and still in her clothes. Allison kissed Miki's forehead and covered her with a blanket. Then she sat down next to the bed and started to cry. 

Allison walked up to Olivia's desk at the start of the day. She just stood there looking down at Olivia do her work. Olivia kept doing it for a moment or two. She finally stopped and looked up.

"Do you not think I know you are standing there?" Olivia asked

"Why did you tell him to follow me?" Allison asked ignoring Olivia's question.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked doing the same.

"Elliot, he followed me to a diner last night where I met an old friend." Allison said in a quite volatile manner

"God damn it, Elliot!" Olivia said

"What'd I do?" said Elliot's voice from behind her.

Allison stepped forward, "You stalked me!"

"Your mother told me to keep an eye on you." Elliot said

"That is so not what I meant." Olivia said

"Whatever, would you both just stay out of my personal business." Allison said, then she made her way to her desk.

* * *

Later that day Allison was walking in the halls. She came to where two halls intersected and somebody grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the other hall. She let out a small shriek and whirled around. It was Elliot, he had his arms folded across his chest. 

"What the hell?" Allison said.

"We need to talk." Elliot said pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

Allison got a glimpse of the object. It was a tape recorder, he pushed play. It started to replay the conversation she had last night with the mysterious man. Allison quickly put her hand over it to muffle it.

"Elliot!" Allison said taking it from him and trying to turn it off.

"Allison, why did you lie to Olivia?" Elliot said sternly but still lovingly.

"What can she do about it but take the fall for me." Allison said, "He is my psychopath so I will take care of it."

"How can you?" He asked

"I don't know, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Allison said

"What about your daughter and your son, what if he goes after them?" Elliot asked.

"You heard him he wants me." Allison said.

"You just don't get it do you?" Elliot asked

"I guess I don't," Allison said.

Elliot walked off a little furious.

* * *

Allison was on her computer in her living room. She was looking at the television screen. Her fingers resting on the keys of her computer. There was a small noise and a little box appeared on the screen. It was an instant messenger screen. She didn't recognize the screen name which was Harris101. 

Harris101: Hey Allison.

Alli3son: Who the hell is this?

Harris101: Your boyfriend.

Alli3son: How did you get my screen name?

Harris101: I know people.

Alli3son: What do you want?

Harris101: Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?

Alli3son: I meant it respectfully.

That was a lie.

Harris101: I want to talk to you.

Alli3son: What's your name?

Harris101: Harris Kaufman

Alli3son: Is that your real name or is that the one you made up.

Harris101: It's real, check it out if you'd like.

This was very spooky. He knew her screen name, where she took her daughter for her birthday. He more than likely knew her address, birthday. She hoped he didn't know about her birthmark on her left shoulder but he probably knew that one too.

Allison got out her cell phone. She started to send Olivia a text message but another message popped up on her computer screen.

Harris101: Who are you calling?

Allison looked around, the drapes were open. She ran over to them and closed them quickly. She went to the computer hurriedly.

Harris101: Why'd you shut them, that isn't going to do you any good. I can still see you.

Alli3son: Cameras! You installed cameras in my apartment!!

Harris101: I did that today you like? I have to be closer than I liked though.

There was a knock on the door. Allison looked to the door.

Harris101: Why don't you answer the door?

Alli3son: No way in hell.

Harris101: I can call my friend from IAB.

Alli3son: Fine

Allison got up and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the first lock. She didn't know if this was a good idea. The kids weren't in the house, and what if he got rough with her? She decided to open the door, only because she had a gun in the other room. She unlocked the five locks she had, then turned the knob to reveal the man from the other night. Harris looked more bulky this time, probably only because this time Allison was scared. Harris stepped into the apartment and put a hand on her cheek.

"Hello darling." He said casually before he kissed her lips tenderly as if he wasn't forcing her at all.

Allison took the kiss and then turned. She headed for the couch.

"I promise, you will learn to love me." He said

"Somehow I don't think you'll keep that promise." Allison said with a smirk, neither was intentional, they slipped or at least Allison wanted to think so.

Allison could see the anger swell up in his eyes. He made a run for her, his hands went around her neck. She tumbled backwards, over the back of the couch. She was laying on the couch her feet over the back. He was straddling her. His hands were now not pressing against her neck but they were still there.

"Baby, you shouldn't say these things." He said, "I have rage blackouts."

Allison's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Shh…don't cry." Harris said wiping a tear away from her eye.

Allison couldn't control the tears. She was going to die, here in her own living room. Allison didn't want to die crying so she tried to stop. He wiped the tears away again; his hands were rough.

"Freeze!" said a voice from behind the couch.

Harris actually obeyed, freezing in mid-movement. The person was moving around the couch. Allison could now see that it was Elliot.

Suddenly Harris made a move. He grabbed Allison and spun her around. They both landed between the couch and the coffee table. Harris landed on his back and Allison felt his hand on her butt.

"Allison get up!!" Elliot said

He wanted her to get up so he could get a clear shot. Allison grabbed both of his hands and pinned them against the ground. She put her butt up and then stepped on his forearm, then on the other side.

He put his feet up in the air and around her, which made her fall. Allison grabbed for the nearest thing which was Elliot's gun. It went off twice. Elliot immediately released one hand from the gun to catch Allison. He looked down, there was a hole in Harris's chest with blood sputtering out. He looked farther down to where pain was shooting up his leg. He had shot himself in the foot.

* * *

**Please reveiw!! Don't make me develope a stutter... p-p-please!!!**


	7. I turn to you

**Finally, an update! Sorry about the huge writers block!!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 7

Allison looked down at Harris's pale face in the body bag. There was the sound of a zipper and his face was covered. She couldn't believe he was dead. She wasn't even really sure who was responsible for his death. Elliot was holding the gun, but if she hadn't fell the gun wouldn't have gone off. Then again, Harris is the one who made her fall.

Allison was trying to figure out if Elliot did it on purpose but then she figured that it couldn't be true because Elliot would never shoot himself in the foot unless it was an accident. She couldn't believe she was such an idiot, why the hell did she have to stand on his forearms. On second thought though, if she hadn't Elliot would've had to kill Harris, on purpose. Then there would be an IAB investigation, where they may or may not have found out that Harris was stalking Allison or worse blackmailing her.

It was a good thing Elliot was alright. The bullet barely grazed his foot. He had to get stitches but that was it. Allison decided she was going to get him a new pair of shoes, to compensate for the ones he blew a hole through.

* * *

Olivia walked around the ambulance and saw Elliot. A look of relief immediately washed over her face. Then she saw they were stitching up his toe which compelled her to ask, "What going on?!" 

"Allison did something, a little stupid but it turned out well because I shot Harris on accident." Elliot said

"What? What'd she do?" Olivia asked in a little bit of a panic.

Elliot explained the whole situation.

"Well, I guess everything turned out for the best eh?" Allison asked walking up behind Olivia.

Olivia whirled around, "Allison, it could have been so much worse! He was forcing you when Elliot saved you. You're lucky you're not a rape victim right now."

"Liv, the important thing is that she's okay." Elliot said

Olivia gave Elliot a small glare as she pulled Allison into her arms.

"Please just don't answer the door next time." Olivia said.

"Deal," Allison said

* * *

Captain Cragen called, what Allison now called, the family, into his office the next day. They all walked in with smug looks on their faces because they all knew the intent of his disruption to the workday. Allison was trying to figure out in what creative way that Cragen would tell them they were in trouble. 

"How many people knew about this before I did?" Cragen asked

"Well, there was me, and Olivia…" Allison said starting to name a list.

"Allison," Cragen interrupted her, "So all of you knew?"

There were nods around the room.

"When were you all planning on telling me?" Cragen asked

"As soon as possible," Olivia said simultaneously as Allison also said, "Never."

Cragen paused and seemed to be thinking.

"Olivia, and Elliot, since you are my best detectives and it wasn't directly your place to tell me you can leave."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other both thinking that they got off extremely easy. They exited quietly.

"As for you, you're on desk duty until otherwise notified." Cragen stated

"What?" Allison said with a futile tone, standing up. "Captain you can't do this to me."

"Allison you're abusing the fact that you're like a granddaughter to me. I need to do this." Cragen stated

"You didn't do it to Olivia when she didn't tell you about the Chelsea Market." Allison said in her defense talking quickly.

"That was only hurting Olivia, you put yourself and possibly civilians in danger when you refused to tell me about him stalking you." Cragen said with an raised voice.

Tears were pooling up in Allison's eyes. He couldn't take her job away from her, it was her life almost.

"When…when can I come back?" Allison asked losing her composure in her voice.

"Whenever you decide to tell me why you opened the door." Cragen said, "because you and I both know that it wouldn't have happened if he didn't have dirt on you."

Allison's eyes clouded over with hurt and dread. She silently thought, _"I can't tell him that…and that means…I'll be on a desk…forever."_

"You're dismissed," Cragen said sitting down going back to his files.

Allison walked out of the office, and solemnly over to her desk. She could feel the stares, like they were sharp pains. She looked off into the distance, and silently let a tear fall from her eye.

Olivia looked over and saw the despair in her face. "Allie, what's wrong?"

"My job now consists of pushing papers." Allison said trying to get some sarcasm into her voice to cloud the hopelessness.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Olivia stated as for comfort.

* * *

Olivia was working on some files for work later that day when she fell asleep. The music she had put on to keep her awake just put her to sleep. It was only six o' clock but she had woken up at four that morning, so she was exhausted. There was a knock at her door at 8:44. She went to the door and pulled it open. 

Elliot was standing there with one hand behind his back. There was a smile then a smirk took it's place.

"What's that look for?" Olivia asked

He reached through the door and fixed a piece of hair that was out of place. She made a face at him.

"What brings you here?" Olivia asked

"You, what else?" Elliot asked walking into the apartment, and giving her a peck on the lips.

He brought his hand out from behind his back. He held with his thumb and forefinger a beautiful rose.

A big smile appeared on her face, she graciously accepted the gift. "Thank you."

"No problem baby." Elliot said

Olivia shut the door behind him, "I hope the neighbors didn't see you."

"We're fine, did I wake you?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said, "I was supposed to be doing paperwork for the Lester case."

"You have a couple of days." Elliot said

"I know I just didn't want to procrastinate." Olivia said

He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. "Well, you can do it, if you must."

"No…I think you're worth it." Olivia said with a seductive grin.

"Am I?" Elliot asked

Olivia nodded, "You know it."

Elliot heard the opening of the song, I turn you to you by Christina Aguilera. He had heard his daughters listen to it and gotten a little attached to it.

"This is a good song," Elliot said

"Yeah?" Olivia said

"It's romantic," Elliot said, putting his hand out asking her for a dance.

She smiled and took his hand as they started to dance.

* * *

**Short... but sweet. Please review, it's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
